cul-de-sac kisses
by awabblertoday
Summary: 14 of 45, years go by and feelings change. Christmas is in the air and kisses come. :*


A/N: You can see how many of my Author's Notes are/probably will be around the same, and I may start to copy and paste them. Being said, it doesn't allow me to own any characters (unless stated otherwise) any more than normal. .  
Fandom: Ed, Edd 'n Eddy Pairing(s): Kevedd (Kevin/Edd); Marie/Nazz; May/Ed Sarah/Jimmy Words: 1039 Warning(s): Different Years; Slash (duh)

Rolf is fourteen, oldest of all the kids in the cul-de-sac. Although sometimes misunderstood, he is the most responsible. Ed is thirteen. Despite being one of the older kids, he is highly immature. He likes to watch monster movies and take baths in gravy while spouting out nonsensical "facts" from time to time. Kevin is also thirteen, and is very different from Ed. He is popular among the cul-de-sac but also has a bad temper and can be somewhat of a bully. Lee is also thirteen. She is the redheaded leader among her sisters, set out to torment the boys with kisses and the like. Nazz is twelve, a total flower child. She is vegetarian and a peacekeeper. Marie and May are twelve, sisters with different moms than each other, and than Lee. Marie is a rebel and May is a ditz. Eddy is eleven. He is a proud swindler, willing to do anything to make a quick buck. Johnny is ten. He carries around a plank of wood with a face painted on, as if it were his best friend. Edd, or Double D, is also ten. He likes school and prefers to spend his time either reading or perfecting experiments. Sarah is eight, Ed's sister. She is loud and rude, though almost always looking out for Ed and her best friend Jimmy. Jimmy is eight as well. He is very feminine and fragile. He wears protective dental headgear and loves to play tea party.

Two years later, Rolf is sixteen. He pushes himself away from the cul-de-sac and his friends, placing more focus on college and his future. Ed, Kevin and Lee are fifteen. Ed is sometimes dimmer, Kevin is sometimes meaner and it seems Lee has given up on the "torment." Nazz, Marie and May are fourteen. Nazz and May are best friends, while Marie thinks she's more up for the brooding biker type. Eddy is thirteen and continues his deceitfulness. Johnny and Double D are twelve. Johnny still talks to Plank, only less frequently. Double D is starting to slack off on his schoolwork after having a miniature meltdown. Sarah and Jimmy are ten. They are still kids, growing closer each day.

One year later, at Christmastime, sixteen-year-old Ed had fallen off a ladder while hanging mistletoe. He had fallen into the strong arms of fifteen-year-old May. They had gazed at one another for a long while and Ed had been the first to react. He had dropped out of his foolish stupor and kissed her. She had dropped him in surprise and they had fallen to the floor in each other, kissing. Everyone had looked on for a short while, before muttering about how it was obvious and anyone could have seen that was going to happen. They had continued with their party.

Two years after, Rolf had left the cul-de-sac. He had been nineteen and off to college. Ed, Kevin and Lee are eighteen. Lee is heading out to college. Ed and Kevin are staying in the cul-de-sac, attempting to fix their mistakes and complete their GEDs. Nazz, Marie and May are seventeen. May and Marie are back two grades sophomores. Nazz is a senior but doesn't want to go to college in the fall. Eddy is sixteen. He has finally forgone his money-grabbing ways. He has an honest job with an honest pay. Johnny and Double D are fifteen. Johnny almost never leaves his house; fearful a vengeful Plank is after his soul since last summer's wood chipper incident. Double D is a senior, already working on several college papers aside from the ones he had completed by age nine. Sarah and Jimmy are thirteen. They are almost secluded from the others, though they are also responsible.

One year later, Rolf and Lee have gone. Nineteen-year-old Ed and eighteen-year-old May are also leaving the cul-de-sac, to get hitched. Nineteen-year-old Kevin is an official high school graduate but isn't sure he wants to leave. Eighteen-year-olds Nazz and Marie have gotten close. As they had helped one another decorate the great tree of the cul-de-sac, Nazz and towered into Marie landing on top of her. Giggling for a moment, it had happened so fast. Nazz has lowered her lips to Marie's. Her eyes had flashed open without a response and had struggled to scramble. Instead, Marie's instincts had kicked in. The blue-haired girl had grabbed the blonde's shoulder, dragging her down for another passionate kiss.

Seventeen-year-old senior Eddy is sorta friends with Edd, frenemies with Kevin, and a former love interest to Sarah. Sixteen-year-old Johnny has left the cul-de-sac. He had disappeared one summer night, never to be seen again. Double D has graduated high school and has been accepted into over twelve different schools. He's turned down everyone so far, due to something nagging in the back of his mind. Sarah and Jimmy are fourteen. Jimmy's braces have finally come off. Upon seeing his new look, his best friend had been so overwhelmed; she had kissed him under the doctor's office's mistletoe decoration. Returning to the cul-de-sac, Jimmy has lost his train tracks and gained a girlfriend everyone saw coming.

Two years later, Rolf, Lee, Ed, May, Nazz, Marie and Eddy have left the cul-de-sac. No one new has moved in and the land is turning bare. Kevin is now the oldest, at twenty-  
one. He sees no use in college and has a cruddy job that pays for his bike's gas. Double D is next in line, at eighteen. He has been creating shifty things for shady people online, turning a hefty profit. Sarah and Jimmy are sixteen. They have barely separated. They are the first of the quartet to start the Christmas festivities this year, though they are also the first to leave for their own things. Kevin is dressed in a suit and tie, while Edd is in a three-piece-suit.

"Looking nice, Kevin." The brainy boy comments, walking over with two glasses of eggnog.

The former bully accepts. "Thanks, Double D. Nice party."

"Yeah . I didn't help set it up this year. This was all Jimara."

"Who?" Kevin stares back, confused.

"Jimara," Edd explains. "It's a ship name. For Jimmy and Sarah."

"A ship name." He repeats.

"Like, when you like two people together. You take parts of each of their names and form one. So, 'Jim' from 'Jimmy' and 'ara' from 'Sarah', make Jimara."

"Nice, brainiac." Kevin smiles. "So, like, Nazzarie?"

Edd gushes at the older man's quick catch-on. "Exactly."

"And . Med?"

"Or Mayd?" Edd laughs.

"And Kevedd?" Kevin questions in a half-serious, half-joking manner.

"Wait, what?" Edd puts his drink down, having second thoughts of playing the game.

Kevin sets his down as well, quickly backing Edd to a wall. The younger boy is hesitant, trying to decide if this is real or not. Kevin also looks perplexed, but determined in a certain way. Before Kevin can decide on the best move, Double D quickly thrusts his hand to grasp the front of Kevin's shirt. In an instant, the former tormentor is yanked to the brainiac's lips. They crash in a heated passion and it doesn't take long for Kevin to kiss back. When they finally run out of air, they release one another and smile.

"Took you long enough." Edd chastises in a playful tone.

"Merry Christmas, Double D." Kevin shakes his head, wrapping an arm around his not-  
so-secret love's shoulder as they take a seat on the loveseat.

Edd snuggles into Kevin's chest, immediately feeling safe and content. "Merry Christmas, Kevin."

[][] Yes, the title is very clich and two couples are slash. This is what I like and what I look for when I watch the reruns. It's fun and interesting. Thank you for reading. I like reviews. [][] 


End file.
